


Farewell

by Blazing_Awakening2411



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Other, Rite of Flames, Rite of Frost, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Awakening2411/pseuds/Blazing_Awakening2411
Summary: Their time runs out.They always knew it would happen.But when it does, the pain doesn't go away.
Kudos: 1





	Farewell

_She thought she had more time._

_She thought she had more time._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To fight alongside her friends, to embrace her brother and sister once more._

_To fight and prove her worth, for the right to embrace her sister once more._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She feels her skin turn to ice_

_She feels her skin turn to ash_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The frost caresses her so tenderly,_

_The flames embrace her so tenderly,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Her thoughts lost in a swirling blizzard._

_Her thoughts lost in a wall of flame._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pain like a vast snowstorm._

_Pain like a vast wildfire._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_As the ice and snow envelop her whole_

_As the flames consume her whole_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She yearns for one last moment_

_She yearns for one last moment_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Before the cold embrace of oblivion_

_Before the eternal flames of hell_

_._

_._

_._

_._

As an eternity passes, they know and feel nothing but pain and regret.

It swallows them whole, eats away at them until nothing is left.

And they resign themselves to fate.

But suddenly, there is a light.

A second chance.

And they reach out, knowing that this opportunity will never come again.

They finally see the blue sky.

A Summoner.

Expectant Heroes.

Friends.

Siblings.

And suddenly, there are embraces.

Tears.

Beyond the grave, they are reunited with those they cherish most.

And amidst the joy and the sorrow, they utter small, broken words of gratitude.

Because second chances are things that don't come often.

_In the distance, a hooded man smiles._

**Author's Note:**

> General format (kind of) based off of Fin by Omegamon64. Just thought I'd mention it.


End file.
